<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>going round in a circle by kasprina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278254">going round in a circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasprina/pseuds/kasprina'>kasprina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>took a little time to make a little better [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Bonding (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Light Angst, We only know happy batfamily, and he gets one, canon? we don't know her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasprina/pseuds/kasprina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, when's this bat-splosion happening?" Jason said as he landed on the rooftop.<br/>"Controlled demolition, Hood." Tim said with a long suffering sigh.<br/>"Hang on. Where's the baby?"</p><p>---</p><p>Team-ups are fun, especially when things explode. Until the job hits a snag and gets a little too close to home for Jason.</p><p>
  <i>*This series has no specific reading order.*</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>took a little time to make a little better [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>going round in a circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, when's this bat-splosion happening?" Jason said as he landed on the rooftop. The sky and bay water glowed orange from the fire, like an impressionist painting. Thick smoke billowed from the shabby building. His mask filtered out all but the tiniest whiff of burning chemicals. Jason watched the scene with a satisfied smile. This was fun. Maybe team ups weren't <i>all</i> bad.</p><p>"Controlled demolition, Hood." Tim said with a long suffering sigh. He landed several buildings away. “Limited damage. Not that it matters now.”</p><p>"Leave it to you to suck the fun out of blowing up drugs. Just do the bat-olition, Red."</p><p>"Bat bomb." Dick offered as he joined Tim with a showy somersault.</p><p>"Eh." Jason and Tim said at the same time.</p><p>"Oh come on!"</p><p>"Bat-splosion was pretty good." Tim muttered.</p><p>"It’s just not your best 'Wing." Jason said with mock sympathy. "You need a good brainstorm."</p><p>"Screw you, Hood. You two should try fighting waves of henchmen while making quips. I have the harder job here so cut me some slack."</p><p>There was a distinct lack of angry gremlin jumping to Grayson's defense and Jason quickly scanned the surrounding rooftops. "Hang on. Where's the baby?"</p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p>"He's not with you?" Dick asked.</p><p>"I thought he was with <i>you</i>. In what world would he pick me?" Jason shook his head even though they couldn't see it. "He'll be fine 'Wing. Just delay the fireworks until the brat calls in." </p><p>"Uh, I can delay them but that fire might have other ideas." Tim said.</p><p>"Robin? Robin, do you read us?" Dick said in the comms, worry creeping into his voice. As if Damian were staying silent for fun.</p><p>Jason scanned the rooftops again. The little demon would be fine. He probably went out the back. Or his comm got busted during a fight. Whatever. He was fine.</p><p>Damian was fine.</p><p>Or he was stuck in a burning building, a pile of C4 below him, waiting for help. The same story with a different name. Jason's stomach curled as he stared at the flames.</p><p>
  <i>No more dead Robins.</i>
</p><p>With a growl, Jason pulled out his grapple. "Hey O, track my signal in case I lose comms. You two, stay here."</p><p>"Whoa Hood," Tim said, "What are you-"</p><p>"Hood!" Dick shouted as Jason leapt. </p><p>As he swung down, he switched to a private channel, cutting off his panicking brothers because he <i>knew</i> it was stupid to run into a burning bulding, he didn’t need reminders. Jason ground his teeth as he charged in. The smoke was heavier inside, more of it bleeding through his filters. "Hey baby brat, it's just us. Tell me where you are." </p><p>There was no response. Not good. Or maybe the punk didn’t want to be saved by the failed Robin. What a blow to his little assassin pride <i>that</i> would be. A metallic clatter, unlike the other creaks and groans caused by the fire, caught his attention. Guns at the ready, Jason crept closer. </p><p>His comm crackled to life now with a distorted grunt. "Security room." </p><p>The words were barely discernible but it was enough to let Jason know he was headed in the right direction. Sidestepping burning piles of debris, Jason peeked into the room. </p><p>Just in time to see a hulking henchman backhand Damian hard enough to send him sprawling at the feet of three other men. His fingers twitched on the trigger. Black Mask was getting a personal visit later. </p><p>Instead of bouncing back up and kicking ass, Damian swayed as he pushed himself up, blood running down his face. Head injury, possibly a concussion. No wonder the kid was overwhelmed. </p><p>Not for the first time this week, which shows how shitty his week has been, Jason wished he had real bullets. Though at such a close range, rubber ones hurt almost as much. </p><p>Stepping fully into view, Jason fired from both guns. Foot. Knee. Knee. Foot. And an extra special groin shot for the ass who decided to beat up a kid. </p><p>"Hey kid." Jason helped Robin to his feet as the men rolled in agony on the floor. One reached for his gun and Jason pistol whipped him without batting an eye. "What's the damage report?"</p><p>"The smoke allowed them to get the upper hand." Damian said in a thin voice before coughing. There was an unsurprising wheeze in his breath. "I've diagnosed a concussion as the only major injury so far." </p><p>Jason had to agree as he evaluated the soot covered Robin suit. "Alright Dr. Oz, let's get you out of here before we figure out the rest. Where's your rebreather?" </p><p>Damian pointed at a mangled piece of equipment on the floor, stifling another cough. Jason sighed. Fan-fucking-tastic. How long had Damian been sucking chemical laced smoke? Without a second thought he pressed the release on his helmet. Damn his filters were <i>good</i> because as soon as he took a breath, he was choking back his own cough. </p><p>"Pardon the sweat, baby bird." </p><p>"Wait Todd, stop-" </p><p>Jason shoved the helmet on Damian's head before the teen could raise a hand then ran a finger along the bottom of the mask, making sure it was fully sealed. "How do you feel, Rob? Breathing easier?"</p><p>"Your head is giant." Damian muttered. Jason almost laughed aloud hearing his voice come through the electronic scrambler.</p><p>"I will leave your ungrateful ass here so don't push it." Jason knelt down. "Now climb on before I choke to death." </p><p>Damian clambered onto Jason's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You should’ve kept the helmet on. You’re useless to me if you pass out.”</p><p>“Please, you sound like you eat cartons of cigs for breakfast. I’ve got fresh lungs.”</p><p>There was a strange electronic sound by his ear. Did Damian seriously try and tut at him? “Yes, very fresh with the cigarette Pennyworth caught you smoking in the den.”</p><p>"Good to know they didn't beat the sass out of you." Jason growled as he picked his way out of the death trap as fast as he could. “Plus I was smoking out the window.” Sweat rolled down his face as flames licked up the walls and blocked their path. <i>Come on, Jason, faster</i>. He was here to save Damian from a fiery death, not join him in one. </p><p>"Todd?" Even through the helmet, Damian sounded dejected. The arms around his neck loosened and Jason slid an arm under the kids legs to hold him up.</p><p>"Yeah brat?"</p><p>"Please don’t tell father about this."</p><p>"Don't worry, B won't hear a thing from me." And Jason meant it.</p><p>"Or Grayson."</p><p>At that Jason laughed. Up ahead was the exit and fresh air for his stinging lungs. Up ahead was safety. "Look, my lips are sealed but I don't think you're sneaking this one past him."</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>The cave was nice in a way. When it was empty. The echoing sounds of water dripping and bats fluttering high above, the gentle hum of the batcomputer.</p><p>Jason sat on the steps leading down to the batmobile's platform, taking slow breaths of blissfully clean air. A cup of peppermint tea was clutched in his hands, a remedy from Alfie for his sore throat. Up in the mansion Damian was no doubt being mother hen-ed to death by Dick. Safe and alive and cared for. </p><p>As much as he wanted to go up and join them, he couldn't. The scent of smoke enveloped him even after scrubbing his hair and body twice. Radiating heat from flames new and old lingered. Phantom pains made his muscles twitch. Memories Damian would never have and that at least brought a sliver of relief.</p><p>"Can I join you?"</p><p>He looked up to see Bruce, hands in his pockets. Jason nodded and took a drink of his tea as Bruce sat carefully beside him. “Damian told me what happened.”</p><p>“Never though the kid would crack under torture.”</p><p>Bruce huffed a laugh. “He only told me a few things. I pieced together the rest. I’m glad you were there.” </p><p>Jason nodded, staring into his tea. “No more dead Robins.” He whispered.</p><p>“Hnn.” Bruce hesitated then carefully lay his hand on Jason’s back, thumb rubbing his neck. The radiating warmth and weight were grounding, steadied his breathing. “Are you alright, Jaylad?” He asked softly.</p><p>Of course Bruce put the pieces together. This was the equivalent of a four-piece toddler puzzle to Batman. Still. Jason felt his chest tighten because Bruce spent the time putting the worn, peeling cardboard pieces in the right spots instead of brushing them aside.</p><p>It took a minute before Jason could speak. Bruce’s hand never wavered. “I’ll be alright.” He finally admitted. </p><p>“Good.” Bruce said. His hand shifted to Jason’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Jason let him, slouching so he could lean his head on Bruce’s shoulder. </p><p>“I think I will be.” Jason continued hoarsely. “Or at least I’m trying to be.” He was pretty sure he wasn’t talking about just tonight anymore. His mind was on a slow reconciliation. Nightmares and apologies. Demons and rubber bullets. He added in a whisper, “I’m trying dad.” </p><p>“I know. So am I.” Bruce pressed his cheek to Jason’s hair, squeezing his shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Jay. Not just for tonight.”</p><p>“I know.” Because he did know. Bruce had told him that before. Before the hood. And Bruce had said he’d always be his son, before <i>and</i> after the hood, which meant everything from before carried over to now. So yeah, Jason knew even if some days he wondered <i>why</i>.</p><p>They sat like that for a long time, listening to the bats swooping above them, until Tim threw the door open hollering about midnight snacks and movies and disappeared before Bruce could say a thing about bedtime.</p><p>And Jason realized, as they headed into the manor together, that the smell of smoke had disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canon notes (because I'm writing more in this timeline): I'm using Jason's death from the Under the Red Hood movie (aka Sarajevo) but other than that it's all the same (digging out of his coffin, Talia, etc.) Except Bruce Wayne was a Good Dad before and after Jason's death and is Trying!</p><p>Inspired by dialogue prompt: "Hang on. Where’s the baby?"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>